Just Like Romeo and Juliet
by Gator Ri
Summary: This is MY fic about how Chichiri and his fiancee met. (which is finished)
1. First Meeting

Just Like Romeo and Juliet ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Well, almost...

Chapter 1. First Meeting

By: Gator Ri_  
  
I just got to thinking one day how did Chichiri...er...Houjun and Kouran meet? So I decided to make it up myself for all of those who were wondering the same thing._**  
  
****************************************************************

  
  
Houjun and Hikou were heading to the river to fish again. It was their favorite past time ever since they were kids, but they were now almost seventeen about to start lives of their own. That's when Houjun saw her, not for the first time, but it was the first time that he really took notice of her. He knew that her name was Kouran. He stopped and watched as she walked along wiht a basket under one arm, probably to go get some fresh food from the little village market. He sighed she was very beaugtiful, her eyes, her smile, the way she carried herself...he got snapped out of his thoughts.....  
  
"EARTH to HOUJUN!" Hikou was waving a hand in front of his face.   
  
Houjun smiled at his friend, "Hey, I'm alright I just got...umm...a little side tracked that's all."  
  
Hikou looked off in the direction that his friend had been staring just in time to see Kouran disappear around a building. He smiled knowingly.  
  
Houjun catching his friend's look out of the corner of his eye blushed, "Hey come on! let's go get those fish! Race ya!"  
  
Hikou shook his head as he watched Houjun take off towards the river but not to be beaten he ran after him.  
  
***************************************************************   
  
Kouran walked towards the village's market so that she could get some fresh bread for supper. But she couldn't help but think about the boy she had saw staring at her so intently. He had such a penetrating gaze. "Oof!" she ran into someone. Looking up she noticed that it was a boy her age but not the one she had hoped. ducking her head, "I'm sorry."  
  
The boy, whose name was Otokoyu, smiled at her, "That's okay," backing her up against a building he pushed her chin up with his hand, "But I know how you could make it up to me."  
  
Kouran smacked his hand away and glared at him, "What makes you think that I would want to hang out with the likes of you!" she could tell that he had the temperment of a trouble maker.  
  
Otokoyu was angered by this but before he could answer he was called by his father to hurry his ass up. Kouran sighed in releif as she watched the trouble maker disappear behind another house. She picked up her basket that she had dropped and continued on her way.  
  
***************************************************************   
  
Houjun reached the river first, "Ha! beat ya!"  
  
Hikou came puffing up, "Hey I'm not as atheletic okay?" shakes his head at Houjun, "Anyway lets see who can catch the most fish today."  
  
Houjun smiled, "You're on!"  
  
They both dropped their lines in the water and waited each hoping to catch more fish than the other. After a long wait Hikou finally got a bite and pulled in a nice sized brook trout. He smiled at Houjun's face, "Ha! One nothing."  
  
Houjun got a determined look on his face, if it was one thing that he wasn't as good at as Hikou it was catching a lot of fish. He had the patience but the fish just never seemed to like his bait. But today he was going to catch the most fish, or at least that's what he hoped. Of course he hoped that everytime they went fishing.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Kouran got what she needed at the market and started on her way back home. She hope that she would run into that boy that she saw looking at her earlier. He looked nice enough and just the way he held himself, so confident. She smiled to herself. But to her disappointment she reached home without seeing the boy agian. She didn't know his name although he looked very familiar. Of course she didn't know many people in the village at all, what with her staying home most of the time to help her sick mother with the younger ones. She sighed and continued cleaning some raw vegitables so that they all could enjoy a meal.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun looked at the sun, "Shit! I'm late for supper! My parents are going to skin me alive!" pulling his line out of the water he threw the bait in and disappointedly started back towards his home.   
  
Hikou laughed after his friend, for he hadn't caught anything today, "Well, I guess that makes me the winner today!" he called after Houjun. But he too picked up his pole and then his fish and headed back towards home where his parents would be waiting for him.  
  
Houjun reached his home and went in. His parents were scowling at him. He gave a half smile, "Uh...sorry."  
  
His father leveled a look at his almost grown son, "You need to learn how to be a bit more responsible when it comes to being on time. You're almost ready to start a life of you own," his look softened, "We just want the best for you."  
  
Houjun nodded somewhat ashamed, "I know," he took his seat at the table as did his parents and the meal bagan.  
  
****************************************************************   
  
The next day Houjun went with his father like he did every morning to go work in the fields. As the sun got warmer Houjun sweated more. He hated this work! He was not going to be a farmer that was for sure. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that he definately was not going to work and slave like his father and end up with nothing. Although he knew that one day he would get married and start a family of his own. He smiled to himself as he thought about Kouran. His father came up to him, "Alright, it is mid day you can leave now."  
  
Houjun happily dropped what he had been doing and trotted off. His father was very kind that was for sure. He never made him stay in the feild past mid day. Houjun knew that he was lucky for most boys his age would spend the whole day in the feild.  
  
He walked along the road and decided to take a stroll in the woods. As the leaves crunched under his foot steps he reveled in the smells and sounds of the forest. He loved nature, especially when it was like this. All peacreful. He sighed and leaned against a tree to watch some squirrels squabble over a hickory nut.  
  
****************************************************************   
  
Kouran saw her father off as she did every morning, for her mother needed her rest. "Good bye, papa." she smiled at him.  
  
"Good bye, daughter." he sighed and went out the door, like he did ever since she could remember he would be up and go to his shop before the sun had risen. She admired her father for that, for she knew that the only reason he got up and went at all was for his family.  
  
Kouran started to make breakfast for her mother and the little ones for she knew that they would soon be up. First she went and gathered the eggs from the few chickens that they and boiled them in water.   
  
A little face peeped out from behind the curtained doorway. Kouran looked up and laughed, "Shitara, don't scare me like that!" she got up and pulled her younger sister into a hug.  
  
Shitara giggled, "You shouldn't have been scared. I do that every morning!"  
  
Kouran laughed, "I know but I never know when you're going to pop up," she smiled down at her sister, "Now go get the others. Breakfast is almost ready," Shitara ran off and did as told.  
  
Soon they were all out and sitting at the table waiting for Kouran to bring them their food. Kouran served them and then made a plate for her mother. Walking into her parent's room she walked softly over to the bed, "Mother?"  
  
Weakly her mother answered, "Just leave it on the stand. I'll eat it later."  
  
Kouran did as asked and turned to walk out. She wasn't happy about this her mother rarely ate anything and would not listen to Kouran. She sat down with the little ones and ate herself.  
  
After they had finished eating Kouran pushed the kids outside to play so that she could get some work done. By the time that she got everything cleaned up it was already noon and time for the younger kids to have a snack to hold them over 'til dinner. After that Kouran went out to weed the small vegtable garden that she kept for their fresh veggies. She worked at pulling the weeds. As she did so her mind wandered back to the boy who had looked at her with that penetrating gaze. She sure would like to know who he was. She started having little fantasies to herself about maybe he was an imperial guard or a gallant hero....  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun luaghed as the smaller squirrel ran off happily with the big nut. He continued walking letting his feet take him where they would. Coming out of the woods he looked up to see where he was and noticed Kouran kneeled in the dirt of a vegatable garden pulling weeds. He smiled to himself and walked up to her, "Would you like some help?"  
  
Startled at the sudden voice. Kouran jumped back and looked to see whom it was that was speaking to her. Her eyes widened, it was the boy with those eyes! SHe blushed a bit self consciously under his gaze, "Um...sure."  
  
Houjun smiled at her, "Alright then," he got down in the dirt and started pulling weeds. "Oh no! not that one!" Houjun dropped the plant that he was holding and look at her startled, "What!?"  
  
Laughing Kouran answered, "That's a plant!" she laughed harder when he blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Houjun looked at the plant in his hand and carefully put it back, *sweatdrop* "Oops! I guess I don't know my plants like I thought I did." he luaghed a bit.  
  
She chuckled as they started on weeding again, "So..." she didn't really know what to say to him.   
  
"So...." he answered back also not knowing what to say so they worked in silence. Finally done Houjun stood up to go. "Hey, you can't go yet."  
  
Bewildered Houjun looked down at Kouran, "Why?"  
  
Kouran smiled up at him, "I don't even know your name!"  
  
Houjun got a little red, "Oh! the name is Houjun!" he extended a hand and helped her up, "And you're Kouran." he luaghed at her shocked face.  
  
"H-ho-how..." she stammered.BR  
Smiling at her he said, "I know just about everyone in the village," he turned and walked back towards the woods and waved at her, "See ya!" he disappeared into the trees.  
  
Kouran looked after him and smiled happily, he's so Kawaii! She got pulled out of her reverie when she noticed the height of the sun. OH! she had to go to town yet and get some more bread. She grabbed her basket and hurried off.


	2. The Running In

Just Like Romeo and Juliet ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 2. The Running In

By: Gator Ri

Houjun walked on through the woods he was on his way to Hikou's father's carpenter shop hoping that Hikou would be about ready to leave. Coming out of the woods and onto the road Houjun continued the short walk to the main part of the village. He was lost in thought as he often was and wasn't watching where he was going.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Kouran walked along the road and entered the village she was thinking about Houjun and they way he had looked when he pulled the plant instead of a weed. She giggled to herself. Then "Oof!" she ran into someone again and almost lost her footing but the person reached out and grabbed her. Looking up she found herself staring right into Houjun's face. SHe blushed, "I-i'm sorry."  
  
He blushed too and shook his head, "No I sould have been watching where I was going," he laughed a bit.  
  
Kouran liked the way his strong arms felt around her and was disapointed when he let go.  
  
He turned, "Well, I guess I'll see ya later only I hope that we meet with out running into each other next time," he chuckled as he lost himself in the crowd.  
  
Kourn watched Houjun go. The corners of her mouth tugged down a bit. She wouldn't mind seeing him again. She continued threading her way to the bread stand and bought what she needed for that night and slowly walked back towards home.  
  
****************************************************************   
  
Houjun finally got to the carpentry shop, although it's more like a little shack than a true shop. He entered to see Hikou sawing a twigs off a small tree. Sneeking up behind his friend he went super dformed and slapped him on the back, "HEY! HIKOU! HOW'S IT GOING!?"  
  
Super defromed Hikou whirled around to see his friend laughing at him, "Hey! What's the big idea!?"  
  
Houjun stopped laughing long enough to shrug.  
  
Hikou wasn't smiling, "Thanks for the compassion."  
  
Houjun finally quit laughing and went back to his normal size, "I just thought I would come by and see what my old buddy was up to that's all," he had a bored look and studied his finger nails like he was cool.  
  
Hikou, now at his normal size, shook his head at his friend, "I'm almost done lemme finish sawing off the twigs," got a sly look, "But I don't know. I mean why would I want to hang out with a guy who almost killed me prematurely."  
  
Houjun looked up from studying his nails and studied his friend.  
  
Hikou smiled more slyly, "I don't know if I can continue after a blast to the ticker like that." sighs, "But..."  
  
Houjun offered, "I'll finish."  
  
Hikou handed the saw over to Houjun and lounged against a table watching his friend do his work. He laughed to himself, Houjun was so easy to fool sometimes but that's how he always got back at his friend.  
  
Houjun sweating sawed off the last twig and turned to his friend, "Okay, let's go."  
  
Hikou held up his hand and shook his head, "Nope, not until I examine what you did. I have to make sure it was done right." he walked over to the small tree that looked more like a pole now and examined the work that his friend had done, "Damn!" he thought he did a really good job. He nodded at Houjun, "Okay we can go." Houjun smiled as Hikou grabbed his fishing pole and they walked off towards Houjun's house to pick up his pole and the bait. Houjun and Hikou walked along talking about this and that and doing much teasing. Finally they reached Houjun's house. HOuju got his poole and bucket of bait. Turning around he smiled, "I'll race ya from here to the river!"  
  
Hikou groaned but accepted the challenge. They ran along the road side by side for a while but the Houjun pulled ahead. Turned around and ran backwards he called, "Hey come on, Hikou, you're not that old and out of shape are you?"  
  
Hikou got a more determined look on his face. He was going to beat Houjun one of these days. Then he noticed as Houjun was running backwards that he was headed straight for someone ahead of him. He was going to call out to his friend but it was already to late.   
  
Houjun saw Hikou about to say something was about to turn around when *WHAM!* He ran into someone and fell to the ground, the bucket of woroms and dirt landing on his head. Someone started laughing at him. He reached up and pulled the bucket off his head to see who it was and wished that he hadn't. HE turned a very BRIGHT red as he looked at none other than Kouran.  
  
Kouran couldn't help but laugh at Houjun's state as he sat there on the ground. She picked up her basket that she had dropped when being ran over, luckily the bread hadn't fallen out. She got up still laughing, "OH! Houjun you're so funny!"  
  
Hikou came puffing up and laughed as well at Houjun.  
  
Houjun sat there wishing that he could crawl into a hole and die! He was very embarrassed and didn't want to face either of these people, especially Kouran. Finally he stammered, with face still buring, "I-im sorry."  
  
Kouran stopped laughing and looked at him, "Isn't that what I said earlier?"  
  
Hikou looked in between Houjun and Kouran and thought, "Hmmmm..something is up here."  
  
Houjun nodded as he picked himself up off the ground and started picking worms out of his hair and dropping them back into what dirt was left in the bucket. After a couple moments of silence Houjun smiled, "Didn't I say that next time we meet we better not run into each other?" at her nod he chuckled and picked up his fishing pole and bucket, "Well, we best be off. There's fish to catch" oops he forgot something, turning to Hikou, "Hikou, this is Kouran. Kouran this is my best friend Hikou."  
  
Kouran smiled at Hikou but was looking at Houjun. Hikou made a quick how do and started following his friend towards the river. Houjun walked backwards and waved, "Well, run into ya later," turned back around and laughed.  
  
Kouran shook her head at the boy who was stealing her hear away and she barely knew him! but there was something unique and special about him. What. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something......


	3. Apology

Just Like Romeo and Juliet ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 3. Apology

By: Gator Ri

Once they reached the river Houjun and Hikou sat there silent for a while with their lines in the water waiting for a bite. Finally Hikou couldn't take it any longer, "What is up with you and that girl!?"  
  
Houjun looked at his friend surprised, "Oh Kouran?"  
  
Hikou nodded.  
  
Houjun looked off and didn't say anything for while. Finally he faced Hikou aand said smiling sheepishly, "I just helped her weed her vegetable garden today that's all."  
  
Hikou noddeed and smiled, "Yeah right."  
  
Houjun looked at his friend shocked, "What you don't' believe me!?"  
  
All Hikou could do was laugh. Houjun blushed at this. Hikou laughed harder and and gasped, "S-seee I-I told y-you soooo."  
  
Houjun turned back to his fishing deciding to ignore Hikou and his childish implications.  
  
Hikou finally quit laughing, "Seriously though, You do like her admit it."  
  
Houjun shook his head slowly not daring to look at his childhood friend for fear of blushing again and heavens knows he had had enough of that for one day.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Kouran finished her walk home with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help it not after what had just happened. Reaching her house she went to the garden and picked a small basket full of ripe peas calling over a Shitara and Inoku she told them to shell the peas or no supper that night, but she did this of course with a smile on her face. Shitara and Inoku looked at each other wondering what their older sister was so happy about. Shrugging they went to work on shelling the peas. Inoku, was third oldest child and the first born son, he ended up eating most of his peas which his older sister, Shitata, scolded him for. He just smiled in return.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun got up, "I better get home before I get scolded again for not being responsible," he rolled his eyes and walked off with fishing pole in hand.  
  
Hikou just nodded and stayed where he was. He was rather mystified about the way that his friend was acting. He knew that Houjun liked this girl Kouran but why wouldn't Houjun admit it. He shook his head determined not to worry about it. Houjun would be Houjn and he always had been good at hiding his true feelings. Hikou sighed and waited for the fish.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun walked home his head down he wasn't feeling to good about lying to his friend Hilou but he couldn't bare the teasing he knew that would come if he told his long time friend about how he really felt. Walking in the door he sat down at the table to wait for dinner. His mother looked at him curiously but didn't say anything figuring that if her son wanted to talk he would. Finally his father came in from the fields. He looked questioningly at mother upon seeing his son act so down but all she did was shrug. Dinner was served and the meal began without anyone so much as speaking a word.   
  
Later that night Houjun went out for a walk in the woods. The moon was very bright that night so he walked farther than he normally would have. He kicked a stone that was in the road and just walked wherever his feet took him. Finally he reached the river's edge there he stared into the water wondering what Kouran was doing. He smiled to himself and thought, "Why should I feel blue? I mean she seems to like me alright and it doesn't hurt Hikou to not know how I feel about her." Turning he started the walk back home feeling in a much better mood, of course nature seemed to have that effect on him.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kouran stood outside the door of her house and looked up at the moon waiting for the first star to appear so that she could make a wish. While she was waiting she looked at the bright and beautiful moon wondering if Houjun was doing the same thing, for she had noticed that day when they had, had their "run-ins" that he smelled very much like the woods, thus she ascertained that he spent much time with nature and would probably find the beauty in a night such as this. She sighed then looking at the sky she saw the first star appear and thus made her wish……   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun was out working in his father's field under the heat of the morning sun. He looked up from what he was doing and glanced towards the forest. He wished that he was already in its cool depths watching the wildlife, climbing the trees, and looking for edible plants. His thoughts suddenly turned to what happened a couple days ago while he was helping Kouran weed the garden. He smiled to himself. What a fool he must have looked like! His father came and patted him, "Son, things don't get done by you standing there."  
  
Houjun nodded, "Yes, father. I'm sorry." He started chopping at the weeds but his mind stayed on Kouran like it had for almost every waking moment these last couple of days. He wondered what she was up to for he had not seen her or "run in" to her. He chuckled again, thinking about him running her over. Then a thought crept into his mind, "I never really did apologize right for running into her like that. Maybe I should…." His smile brightened as he continued with his work.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Kouran swept her hand across her brow and looked up at the sun. Boy it was hot for being so early in the day. She sighed and leaned on the doorway holding the broomstick. She thought about all that needed to be accomplished that day and sighed. She never head anytime for herself what with her mother still being sick and getting worse.  
  
Finally finishing the work inside the house she walked out to the garden with some baskets to pluck what vegetables were ripe, there weren't many seeing as the growing season had barely started, but luckily she had planted as soon as possible and her plants were already producing. She looked up at the sun again, it was quite high in the sky now almost ready to start its decent. She smiled as she though about Houjun coming to help her weed the garden. It had been about this time……She shook her head and went back to sorting through the plants looking for those that she could take.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun took a deep breath as he entered the woods and got out of the hot sun. "Aaaah," he thought, "This is the place to be." He smiled happily heading towards Kouran's house to properly apologize, but stopped to pick some flowers on the way. "Although," he admitted to himself, "it's just an excuse to see her." He continued walking and reached the edge that went into Kouran's yard. He stopped short when he saw her working in the garden. He studied her for a few moments and then walked towards her.


	4. Going Fishing

Just Like Romeo and Juliet ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 4. Going Fishing

By: Gator Ri

Kouran looked up when a shadow fell across her. Squinting into the sun she recognized Houjun's hair. She gasped in surprise and giggled, "And to what do I owe this visit?"  
  
Houjun looked at her sheepishly standing with his hands behind his back, "I never really apologized properly for running you over the other day," he brought out the flowers and kneeled in front of her, "Here is my token of apology."  
  
Kouran blushed and smiled she didn't know what to say but she took the flowers from Houjun's hand. Finally she found her voice, "I accept your token good sir," she giggled.  
  
Houjun got up and bowed, "I am most honored good madam," he smiled up at her and burst out laughing.  
  
Kouran couldn't help herself and laughed too, "Oh, sir you are too kind." This made them laugh harder. Until finally they were almost crying.  
  
Houjun rubbed a finger across Kouran's cheek where a tear had squeezed out, softly he said, "There's no need to cry especially when you're happy."  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Shitara and Inoku hearing all the laughing and then suddenly silence decided to go investigate what was going on. They knew that the sound had to be coming from somewhere behind the house so peeking around the corner they saw a young man standing rather close to their sister with his hand touching her cheek. They looked at each other and grinned devilishly and nodded at each other the same thought going through both their heads.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun and Kouran both jumped away from each other when Shitara and Inoku came running from the side of the house singing, "Kouran and Rooster Tail sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love…." they trailed off when they received a very angered look from Kouran. Deciding that they had better high tail it out of there they ran off laughing and started their singing again.  
  
Kouran turned to apologize to Houjun but saw his retreating form go back into the woods. She sighed still blushing from the embarrassment of it all, "GRRR! Those stupid siblings!" She looked at the bouquet of flowers that Houjun had given her and decided to go put them in some water before they wilted anymore. She would deal with Shitara and Inoku later.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun ran off into the woods retreating to the familiar sounds and smells of the forest. His face was burning from embarrassment of being seen. He scolded himself for even doing what he did. HE should not have touched Kouran. He kicked a tree in his frustration. But cried out in pain when he hurt it instead. Super deformed he hopped around on one foot and cursed himself. Finally realizing what a baka he was being he let go of his foot and limped back the way he had come. Reaching the edge of the forest he climbed a tree and sat on branch deciding to see what Kouran would do to her siblings for this.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Kouran put the vase of flowers on the table in the middle. She stood back and smiled. They certainly helped cheer up the room and they helped cheer her up too. She smiled to herself and smelled the sweet fragrance of the flowers. Her mind wandered back to a little earlier when Houjun had touched her. She put her hand to her cheek and sighed contentedly. But her smile disappeared when she remembered what had happened next. Why did her siblings have to ruin everything for her!? Her mind went back to Houjun as she wondered what would've happened next.   
  
Walking outside she found her little sister and brother snickering at something. Coming up to them she looked at them with a look that could kill, "I want you two to come with me," she turned and started walking back towards the house.  
  
Shitara and Inoku knowing that they had better listen followed her with their heads hanging now sorry for what they had did but they still thought that it was funny. Reaching the garden Kouran made them finish what she had started. She stood there to supervise and make sure that no food fights broke out. She was still angry with them and was now thinking of other things for punishment.  
  
After they were done they looked up at their older sister carefully to see what her mood was. Eeeek! She was still mad. They gulped and waited for their next form of punishment.  
  
Kouran leveled a look at them, "You may now go and gather more wood and then take it in and put if by the fire. I want a good sized pile too." They scurried off to do as told.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
The still super deformed Houjun watched curiously from the tree as Kouran punished her sister and brother. He chuckled a bit at the way they acted around her knwoing that she was ticked. He froze when they entered the woods below him and watched them start to gather some branches that had fallen. The kids went deeper into the woods and Houjun turned his attention back to Kouran who was still standing at the edge of the garden. "She looks so lonely," he thought.  
  
Dropping out of the tree he went back to his normal height and strode out of the woods towards Kouran.  
  
He smiled at her shocked look.  
  
"H-Houjun what are you doing back here?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Would you like to go fishing?" at her nod his smiled brightened, "Well, then I'll be right back."   
  
Houjun ran off to go get his fishing pole. Coming back he grabbed her hand and cried happily, "Well, come on! The fish are waiting for us!"   
  
Kouran had to almost run to keep up with him for he was practically running himself.   
  
Upon reaching the river Houjun stopped short and smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand, "I forgot Hikou has the bait," he shrugged, "Oh well, guess I'll just have to dig up worms as we need them."  
  
Kouran just smiled not knowing what to say to this strange yet interesting young man that she had grown to like so quickly.  
  
Houjun kneeled on the ground and using a small stick he found started digging for worms. 


	5. Water Fight

Just Like Romeo and Juliet ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 5. Water Fight

By: Gator Ri

Finally finding a worm Houjun held it up to Kouran and smiled triumphantly. "Ew! That thing is gross!"  
  
Houjun laughed, "Fine then I'll put it on for you," Taking the hook he baited it and put the line in the water. Handing the pole to Kouran he told her what to do if she felt a fish bite. She had an uncertain look on her face but she sat there with pole in hand.  
  
Houjun lay in the grass looking up at the sky. Suddenly he sat up and smacked himself in the forhead with the palm of his hand, "Shit! I forgot about Hikou!"   
  
Kouran looked at him surprised.  
  
"You stay here I'll be right back. If I don't go get Hikou he'll get ticked." Houjun got to his feet and ran off to get his friend.  
  
Kouran looked after him a bit disappointed that he was going to get his friend and that they wouldn't be alone. She sat staring into the water day dreaming.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun ran hard and fast. If it wasn't for the fact that he and Hikou went fishing everyday that the weather was decent he wouldn't have even bothered to go get him. For he would rather just spend time with his new aquaintance. Finally he reached the shabby little carpenter shop and of course there was Hikou waiting. Houjun smiled as he took deep breaths of air.  
  
"Where have you been? You're never late."  
  
Houjun just shrugged and puffed, "Well, I'm here now so lets go."  
  
Hikou looked at his friend curiously wondering what he was hiding this time but he just shrugged and grabbed up his fishing pole and handed the bait bucket to Houjun.  
  
Houjun peered inside the bucket, "We're going to have to dig up more worms soon."  
  
Hikou laughed, "Well, if someone wouldn't have dumped the bucket on their head we wouldn't have to." he received a punch in the arm from Houjun for his remark. "Hey! that was cheap!"  
  
Houjun shook his head, "No, what you said was cheap."  
  
They continued walking in silence. Then Houjun remembered that Kouran was sitting down at the river, "Come on! We gotta hurry!"  
  
"Why?" asked Hikou puzzled.  
  
Houjun wouldn't look at his friend for fear of giving away what was inside, "Because Kouran is fishing and it's her first time."  
  
"Then why is she down there alone?"  
  
Houjun said slowly, "Because I happened to invite her...."  
  
Hikou just nodded at this and picked up his pace a bit.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Kouran got jerked out of her day dreams when something pulled on the line. She froze trying to remember what Houjun had told her. Then she gave a quick jerk upwards with the pole. The fish must have been hooked because something sure was pulling on the line. She tried keeping the tip up but it must be a big one! She was so into trying not to lose the fish that she didn't hear the guys come up.   
  
Houjun looked ahead towared the river at Kouran fighting with the pole and was surprised that she had caught a fish so quickly. Leaving Hikou he ran to help her.  
  
Coming up behind her he put his arms around her and held onto the pole to help pull the fish in.  
  
Startled at someone suddenly touching her Kouran yelped and let go of the pole. The sudden release of the pressure that she had been fighting made her loose her balance. Trying not to fall she grabbed onto whoever it was that was behind her, but she only made things worse, for they too lost their balance.  
  
Hikou reached the river just in time to for a front row seat to see Kouran and Houjun *SPLASH* into the river. He started laughing when they both stood up dripping wet.  
  
Kouran looked over at who she had pulled in with her blushed fericely. "I-I'm sorry Houjun but you startled me."  
  
Houjun blushed back, "That's okay I shouldn't have come up so suddenly," he then glared at Hikou, "Won't you just shut up!?"  
  
Hikou jsut laughed harder. This gave Houjun an idea. reaching from the water Houjun grabbed Hikou's ankle and yanked it out from unerneath him thus dragging him into the water as well.  
  
Surfacing Hikou was mad at his friend for this, they glared at eachother. Hikou then got a gleam in his eye. Lunging he dunked his friend.  
  
Houjun swallowed water as he went under. Finally resurfacing he got his frined back by going under water and pulling his feet out from underneath him, thus started a war of splash and dunk.  
  
Kouran tried to climb out of the river so as not to get in the middle of the war but was pulled back in by Houjun. And so whether she liked it or not she was a part of it as well, for no one was going to get her like that!


	6. Wrong Implications

Just Like Romeo and Juliet ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 6. Wrong Implications

By: Gator Ri

Shitara and Inoku finally had gathered enough wood. They hoped that their sister would be happy. They looked around trying o find her and make sure that it was what she wanted so they didn't get in more trouble but they couldn't find her anywhere.   
  
Father came home and had expected to find supper ready but what he found was an empty house. He yelled out Shitara and Inoku's names. They came running, "Where is you sister?" All they could do was shake their heads, "We came back from gathering wood and she wasn't here."  
  
He wasn't very happy at hearing this, "Do you know where she might have gone?"  
  
Shitara thought a minute, "Well, she isn't in town coz her basket is here so she might've went down to the river. I know she likes to go there sometimes."  
  
Their father nodded and stalked off in the direction of the river.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun , Hikou, and Kouran were still having their splashing and cunking fight when Kouran's father came walking up. Kouran suddenly stopped in mid splash. She got a bit of a fearful look on her face, "Hi, father." He wasn't looking at her he was glaring at the two young boys, "what have you done to my daughter?"  
  
Houjun and Hikou looked at each other. Then looking up at the big man Houjun said with bravado, "Nothing, Sir. We were just having fun."  
  
Kouran's father bit out, "She's a young lady and the woman of the house as of right now. She doesn't have time for games. Come on Kouran lets go!"  
  
Houjun climbed out of the river so that he could help Kouran up the bank. She thanked him and started following her father, sad that the fun was over.   
  
Turning back her father growled, "I don't want to see either of you two near my daughter again."  
  
Houjun got a stricken look on his face but looked down quickly so that no one would see it, "Never see her again!" he thought, "That's impossible."  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Kouran quietly followed her father horrified at what he had said. She had really started to like Houjun but now that was to be shattered just because she had wanted to have some fun? Her wet clothes seemed to make the wieght of what her father had said even worse. She was young, she should be seeing young men but no all her father saw her as was a maid!  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun stood on the river bank and watched Kouran walk away. He turned away not wanting to see her leave, it left too much of a void. He liked her alot, he would admit that to himself but no one else. Hie sighed.   
  
Hikou climbed out of the river just as soaked as his friend, "Hey, it'll be laright, Houjun."  
  
Houjun sighed again, "I know but...."  
  
Hikou smiled a bit, "But you like her."  
  
Houjun looked at his friend shocked, "Nani?"  
  
He just nodded smiling, "Yup, I knew it. My buddy has the hots for a girl."  
  
Blushing Houjun punched Hikou in the shoulder, "Do not!"  
  
Hikou laughed, "Awww...he's blushing!"  
  
This made Houjun get even redder and ticked him off a bit. He tackled Hikou and back in the river they went for another round of splash and dunk.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Upon reaching home father shooed Shitara and Inoku out so that he could talk with his eldest daughter. He sat down weary from his day, "Kouran, you need to think about your siter and brother. Not some guys. You have responsibilities here."  
  
Kouran glared at her father, "I'm sick of being the Mom around here! I should be out meeting guys and being courted! I'm almost the age to get married father!"  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that young lady! Your mother can't help that she's sick!"  
  
"Well, if she would concentrate on getting better maybe I could feel more sympathy!"  
  
"She's tryin gher hardest!"  
  
"Do you call not eating your meals trying your harders!?" Kouran crossed her arms across her chest daring her father to challenge that one.  
  
He couldn't say anything on that but he wasn't going to admit that she was right, "Well, what the hell were you doing with those two boys!?"  
  
Kouran shrugged, "Just having fun. I never get to have anytime for myself! I'm too busy taking care of things! It's ALWAYS clean the house, weed the garden, gather the wood--"  
  
"That's enough sas young lady! That's no excuse to go fooling around. How am I supposed to marry you off if you're seen fooling like that!?"  
  
"And just what are you implying?"  
  
"You damn well what I'm implying!"  
  
Kouran shrunk back shocked at what her father was accusing her of, "You know I would never do that!"  
  
Her father glared at her, "I'm not so sure." he siad lowly.  
  
Kouran burst into to tears, "Houjun is just someone I met. He helped me weed the garden the other day that's all!"  
  
"So you were repaying him--"  
  
Kouran cut her father off and managed to say through her tears, "He's just a friend! That's all!" turning she ran out of the house and disappeared into the woods.  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun and Hikou layed on the river bank looking at the sky and chewing on blades of grass, their differences finally resolved by the water fihgt.   
  
Houjun's bang hung in his eyes, weighted down by the water. Brushing them to the side he sat up, "I never thought that courting a girl would go like this."  
  
Hikou looked at his friends back and mockingly, "So you admit it. You like her?" then realizing it was no time for joking he said seriously, "Things never seem to go as we have planned. Suzaku just isn't that kind I guess."  
  
Houjun nodded and looked at the river thinking about hte water fight with Kouran this afternoon. This made him feel even worse, "I'm the reason that she got into trouble. If I wouldn't have pulled her away from her chores..."  
  
Hikou shook his head at Houjun's back, "You always blame yourself for everything. Lighten up. She didn't have to come along if she hadn't want to. And it was her choice to participate in the water war. Not yours."  
  
Houjun nodded slowly, "You may be right old friend but I'm the one who pulled her back in the river."  
  
Hikou was getting ticked at Houjun, for anytime anything went wrong he seemed to blame himself.   
  
Houjun continued, "She may have mad ethe choice but it is I who--" he was cut off by Hikou's irritated voice, "Knock it off, Houjun." he growled, "It's not your fault. People are free to make their own choices. Just like you."  
  
Houjun started to protest, "but..." Hikou got up and grabbed his fishing pole and the bucket, "When you stop feeling sorry for yourself let me know will ya?" He turned and stalked off. He was os sick of trying to cheer that guy up when something went wrong!  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Houjun watched Hikou's retreating form and then looked back at the river. All he could think of was that he wouldn't be able to really see Kouran again, this made him depressed. Sure there were alot of other girls in the village but he was interested in only one. The one he wasn't allowed to see. He sighed feeling depressed. Looking at the sun he felt even worse. He was late for supper agian which would earn him another scolding an who knew what else. Getting to his feet he trudged home.  



	7. Saying Goodbye

Just Like Romeo and Juliet ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 7. Saying Goodbye

By: Gator Ri

Houjun decided to take a shortcut through the woods. As he walked through them he heard someone crying. Curious he folloed the sound. Looking from behind a tree he was surprised to see that it was Kourn, sitting on the ground huggung her knees, and crying.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kouran looked up sensing that someone was there, "Who's there?" she choked.   
  
Houjun stepped out from behind a tree. He walked quietly over and sat down by her.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Houjun looked at her and shrugged, "I was heading home and heard someone crying so I came to check it out," he paused a moment and studied her wet face, "Why so sad?"   
  
She took a shuddery breath, "My father and I had a fight."   
  
Houjun didn't really know what to say so he put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close to him.   
  
Kouran was a bit surprised when Houjun pulled her to him but she liked it. She felt so warm and safe with his arm around her. A smile even tugged at her mouth.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
She shook her head, "I'll be alright," she didn't want to offend Houjun by what her father had implied. Looking up him her yes met his. They held each other's gaze for a moment but then looked quickly away blushing.   
  
Kouran studied a fern a few feet away. She smiled to herself and thought, "OH! Houjun!" They sat there silent for a while.   
  
Then letting Kouran go Houjun got up, "I better go. I'm in enough trouble already."   
  
Kouran nodded and gave a fake laugh, "So am I."   
  
Houjun offered his arm and pulled her to her feet. They stood there a minute gazing at each other's sad face.   
  
"C ya around!" Houjun said with a smile on his face, but his voice was sad.   
  
Kouran nodded, "C ya."   
  
The broke apart each going there separate ways knowing they had lied to each other.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
When Houjun got home he didn't even look at his parents. He just went to his room and crawled in bed. All he could think about as he lay there waiting for sleep to come was Kouran.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Houjun's parents looked at each other questioningly.   
  
"He's been acting strange lately," mother said.   
  
Father nodded, "Hai, I've noticed that too. I keep having to remind him to work in the field."   
  
Mother looked a bit worried, "He's always been so happy. He hardly ever gets down."   
  
"Hai, it troubles me to see him act his way. I'll have to have a talk with him," Father said matter of factly.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
When Kouran entered the house her father was waiting for her. She tried to go off to bed but she got stopped by her father's stern voice, "You were gone long enough. You better have no been with that boy."   
  
Kouran cringed and turned to face her father, "you can be assured I wasn't," she lied.   
  
He looked at her doubtfully, "I'm not so sure," he sighed, "Go to bed I'll finish dealing with you in the morning."   
  
Kouran nodded and went quietly off to bed trying not to wake her brother and sister as she cried herself to sleep,   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Then next morning Houjun and his father were walking to the field. His father couldn't take the silence stopping he turned and looked at his on, "What is troubling you, son?"   
  
Houjun stopped and looked at his father surprised at the sudden question," Nothing, father."   
  
His father looked at him closely, "There's something that is bothering you. Tell me what is it?"   
  
Houjun sighed and studied the ground, "Hai, there is," he finally adimitted.   
  
His father waited for more but when Houjun said nothing he asked again, "What is it?"   
  
Houjun shrugged, "It's nothing, father, really," he continued studying the ground   
  
Father wasn't too happy with the answers he was getting but decided to let I slide for now, "Well, then what ever it is don't let it interfere with you work."   
  
Houjun nodded, "Hai, father."   
  
They continued on in silence.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kouran woke up and went out to the kitchen to fix her father's breakfast. As she worked over the small stove she heard her father come in and set down at the table. Finally the food prepared she set it in front of him and sat down in front of the small fireplace.   
  
Father finished his food and pushed back the plate. He looked at the wild flowers that were in a chipped vase on the table. "Where did these flowers come from?"   
  
Kouran turned and looked at him, "Houjun gave them to me."   
  
Her father's face darkened, "That good for nothing better not be trying to court you."   
  
Kouran stood up, "He's not good for nothing! He happens to be very kind and gentlemanly!"   
  
This didn't help matters any, "So not only are you fooling around but you're also be courted by him!? And with out my knowledge. A real gentleman would tell the lady's father about his intentions!"   
  
"You got it all wrong!" she cried.   
  
Her father shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure that I have it right.," he called Shitara and Inoku into the room who had woke up with the raised voice, "Shitara, Inoku, one of you is to accompany your sister when ever she leaves the house to make sure that she doesn't mingle with that boy."   
  
Kouran turned away from them not wanting them to see how hurt she was by all the accusations that weren't true. Her and Houjun were just friends that's all!


	8. A Solution

Houjun was working in the fields on a foggy morning it had been a couple of days since that terrible incident where he could no longer see Kouran ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 8. A Solution

By: Gator Ri

Houjun was working in the fields on a foggy morning, it had been a couple of days since that terrible incident where he could no longer see Kouran. Hikou had been trying to cheer him up but nothing was working. Sighing he methodically used the wooden hoe to chop at weeds while trying to think of a way that he could see her again. Finally it came to him. He smiled, it just had to work!  
  
Finally allowed to leave the field Houjun went directly to the shop of Hikou's father, with a lighter step than he had, had in days. Upon walking in Hikou looked up at him questioningly, "What are you so happy about all of a sudden. Did you get over the girl that quickly?"  
  
Houjun shook his head, "Iie..."he continued smiling to himself.  
  
"Then what is it?" Hikou asked a bit frustrated, he stopped his work and looked at his friend.  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
"What sort of a plan?"  
  
"Well, it involves two really good friends and a beautiful lady."  
  
Hikou raised an eyebrow, "Okay, okay out with it already."  
  
"Well, I was thinking of a way that I could still talk to Kouran without her father noticing," Hikou nodded, "And I was thinking that you could help me out."  
  
"Before I agree I have to know what it involves."  
  
"You would be a messenger of sorts. I would write a letter and you could deliver it to Kouran for me and if she wrote a response she could give it to you to give to me." He looked hopeful.  
  
Hikou held up his hands and shook his head, "Hell no. If her father finds out you're a dead man, not to mention what would probably happen to me for going along with such an asinine plan."  
  
Houjun's face fell and he frowned deeply, "I thought that you were supposed to be my friend."  
  
"I am but--"  
  
"Then help me with this, Hikou. I've never asked you to do much for me. But this one thing I ask. I plead for you to help me. It won't work without you," his soft chocolate eyes were a bit watery as they searched his friend's face.  
  
After a long moment Hikou finally nodded, "Okay, I'll do it, but just because I know that you would do the same for me. Just let me know when you have the first letter ready," he then stopped, "But didn't her father say that he didn't want to see me around?"  
  
Houjun didn't hear the last question he was too busy beaming. Then hugging his friend, "OH HIKOU. DOMO ARIGATOU!" his already bright smile got brighter.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture," he chuckled and then asked again, "But didn't her father say that he didn't want to see me around?"  
  
Houjun's smile suddenly dimmed, as his shoulders drooped, he nodded, "You're right demo, I bet he wouldn't notice especially since no one else knows who you are." his eye twinkled.  
  
Hikou nodded, "Alright, you do have a point." he then shoved Houjun out the door, "Now let me back to work so that I don't get into trouble."  
  
Houjun waved, "Okay. I'll be back later." he then walked quickly off to write a letter to Kouran.

************************************************************************

Kouran sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow as she looked up at the sun that was high in the sky. Life had not been good for her the last couple days. Her little brother and sister went with her every time she left the house and her father had said that she had to do all the work as punishment. She put her dirt stained hands to her face and started to cry a bit, this was just too much. Kouran slowly lowered her hands back into her lap and looked at the small herb garden, which was kept separate from the vegetable garden. With tears still rolling down her face she continued with her work, so as not to give her father anything to falsely accuse her of.

************************************************************************

Houjun burst into the little house making his mother gasp a bit in surprise, "What are you doing home so early?" Houjun just shrugged at her as he went on into his room. Upon entering it he found some paper, a quill pen, and a bottle of ink. He looked at them proudly, they had been a gift from his old school teacher, for the teacher had told him that she had never had quite an attentive student for him being so young. Taking them he walked out of the house with his mother staring after him and walked to the barn. Setting down on a pile of hay one of the barn cats came and crawled into his lap as he thought how to write his letter.

He sat there for long moments with the pen poised over the paper wondering how to start it. Biting his lip he carefully started to write, hoping that he would say the right things.

************************************************************************

Hikou grunted as he sanded off a leg that would make a chair, dust filling the air with stroke giving the sop a hazy atmosphere. He wondered when Houjun would be back with that letter, he honestly couldn't believe that he had agreed to such an asinine plan but Houjun had stuck his neck plenty enough time for him. Finishing the leg he picked up another and set to work on it letting his mind wander a bit, 'That guy just doesn't make any sense. I mean aren't I a good enough friend? That he has to go start chasing a girl. We've always done everything together, just the two of us. Best friends, hell we're like brothers—' his thought s suddenly got cut off as he heard someone enter the shop. Looking up he smiled a bit to see Houjun's silhouette, "So you have that letter written?"

Houjun nodded and walked forward pulling a piece of folded paper from the obi on his kimono. He bit his lip nervously as he held it out to his long time friend, "You sure you want to do this?"

Hikou almost hesitated but quickly nodded, "Of course buddy. Hell, we've been through everything together, haven't we?" he looked up at the soon to be man in front of him.

Slowly Houjun nodded and then he smiled, "Hell, hai. That we have!" he shifted a bit in nervous excitement, "So you almost done or what?"

"As soon as I get that last leg sanded," he pointed where a chair leg lay on the ground.

"Hey no problem I'll help." Houjun found a piece of thick pliable bark that had little stones stuck to it and started sanding the leg.

Finally done Houjun told Hikou to follow him through the woods so that he could show him where Kouran lived. The tall blue haired boy walked lightly over the forest floor while his dark haired friend seemed more to crash through the forest.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest where Kouran's house stood Houjun saw her chopping some wood, 'That is no work for a lady,' he frowned to himself.

Hikou puffed up behind him and looked at the purple haired beauty that was chopping away, "Wow, she must be pretty strong," he commented admirably.

Houjun scowled, "So you going to give her that letter or what?"

Nodding Hikou walked across the yard towards the girl that was stealing his best friend.


	9. Love Will Find A Way

Kouran looked upon hearing the snapping of a twig ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

****

Chapter 9. Love will Find a Way

By: Gator Ri

Kouran looked up upon hearing the snapping of a twig. Her eyes opened wide in surprise as she recognized the person as Houjun's friend. 'What was his name?' she wondered to herself, after another moment of thought it popped into her mind, 'Hikou, that's it.' She gave him a small smile as she greeted him, "Why hello."

Hikou nodded and smiled back at her, "Hello."

"You're Houjun's friend, Hikou, right?"

He nodded an affirmative, "Hai, miss."

She gave him a questioning look.

Shifting nervously Hikou dug out the letter and held it out to Kouran.

"Nani?"

He looked at her for a moment and then averted his gaze elsewhere as he softly said, "it's from Houjun," he licked his lips, "If you want to write him back I can drop by later and pick it up."

Tentatively she took the piece of rice paper from Hikou's outstretched hand and held closely to her chest, "I…" she started and had to stop for the lump in her throat, "I will write one."

Nodding Hikou turned to walk away but stopped and called over his shoulder, "Then meet me out on the road when it gets dark."

************************************************************************

Houjun watched nervously from the woods at the exchange between his friend and the girl that he wanted to be his. He sighed in relief as he saw Kouran take the letter and Hikou start back towards him. He caught his breath when the dark haired man stopped, only letting it out when his friend had come back to his side. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Don't worry, I think that she was more than happy for that letter and I'll have you an answer tomorrow."

Houjun beamed at this news and slapped his friend on the back, "You really don't know how much this means to me."

***********************************************************************

Later that night Hikou walked along the road to Kouran's house. Looking up as he was nearing it he stopped and caught his breath at the sight of her in the moonlight. Walking up to her he smiled and taking her hand he kissed it. "Good evening."

She smiled, "Good evening." Then taking her hand back she gave a folded piece of rice paper to Hikou, "This is for Houjun."

Hikou nodded now not happy that he had agreed to take on this task of being messenger boy. Taking the letter he stuffed it in his obi, "Well, then I best be on my way." With that he turned and walked off leaving the purple haired beauty standing in the silver light of the moon.

**********************************************************************

The next day Houjun anxiously awaited to be let out of the field, he really wanted to see if Kouran had really written back. Finally getting the okay he ran off to find Hikou. Finally finding his friend in the shop, he grinned excitedly, "So did she write back?"

Hikou didn't look up from his work but nodded, "Hai, that she did, Houjun."

"Well!"

Sighing he pulled the note from his obi and handed it to Houjun, his eyes darkened as he was hurriedly thanked and Houjun ran off to read the letter. Houjun barely knew the girl and he was already forgetting about his long time friend.

***********************************************************************

Houjun read the letter a few times before he sat down and wrote one back to her. She was so sweet and kind. He felt happier than he had in a long time. After folding the piece of rice paper he ran back to where Hikou was still working on sanding some wood. Holding out the letter he had a hopeful face, "Will, you give this to her?"

Looking up Hikou nodded as he took it, he wasn't going to allow himself to get jealous over a girl this wasn't worth it, it was probably just puppy love anyway.

**********************************************************************

It was now turning to late summer and after being the messenger boy for most of it Hikou was starting to feel angry at Houjun but when it came to Kouran he couldn't hate her, she was too kind and sweet. The look on her face when he delivered those letters, he knew the look wasn't meant for him but at times he felt like it was. He didn't know at what point he had fallen in love his best friend's girl but he had and he cursed himself for it. That was the one thing that he had sworn not to do. He looked at the letter from Kouran in his hand and considered not even giving it to Houjun but telling him that Kouran didn't want to see him anymore. He shook his head knowing that Houjun would be able to tell the he was lying. There was nothing to do but to keep loving her secretly and to let Houjun have her.

Reaching the river where Houjun was waiting with their fishing poles, he grinned slightly at least his friend had had the decency to keep up with their past time, although he knew that Houjun was hardly ever there with him anymore.

"Do you have it then?" Houjun's voice was hopeful.

Hikou nodded as he handed over the piece of rice paper.

Taking the paper from his friend Houjun dropped the poles and opened the letter, as he read his face got a stricken horrified look.

"What is it?" Hikou made himself sound concerned, although he hoped that it was Kouran professing her love for someone else, namely him.

"Kouran's mother is worse, she's dying and…." His was choked and he blinked, "her father has been making her see another boy for the past month," a few tears ran down his cheek, "His name is Otokoyu. She doesn't want to see him but she has no choice. She's been worrying herself on whether or not to tell me."

Hikou blinked his eyes as his mouth gaped open, this was not what he had expected.

Houjun looked up at his friend, eyes full of unshed tears, "What am I to do, Hikou? I love her. I can not just let this happen."

Suddenly Hikou wanted to help his friend, he no longer cared about his own happiness but his friendship with Houjun was everything. He immediately started thinking and suddenly he remembered about a young healer that was in a near by village, rumor had it that he could heal any disease. 

Noticing the brighter look on Hikou's face Houjun looked hopeful, "Nani? What is it?"

"I think I might have a way to help you," Hikou smiled a bit, "Well, one way you might be able to get back in her father's good graces is by having her mother healed."

"How? She's deathly ill, there is no cure."

"I've heard about a healer that is visiting a near by village. Rumor has it that he can cure any disease.."

Houjun's face suddenly cleared as he wiped away the unshed tears and a small smile tugged at his lips, "You think it would really work?'

Hikou nodded, "It would be worth a try. Now the only thing would be what to do with that other boy." He got a thoughtful frown on his face as he tapped his chin with his index finger.

Houjun got a thoughtful frown on his face as he too tried to think of something, he smiled to himself happy that Hikou was so willing to help him out.

After standing there for sometime neither boy could really think of anything on how to get rid of this Otokoyu, neither of them really knew him either. All they knew was that he could be prone to getting into torouble.

Houjun's face lit up a bit, "Well, he is prone to getting into trouble…."

Hikou nodded, "We already knew that," he then got a sly look on his face, "Well, if he's as prone as I think he can be then I think that I have an idea."

"Nani?"

"Well…" Hikou said thoughtfully, "If he was saw with another girl that would pretty much ruin everything."

"How do you suppose that we do that?"

Hikou grinned, "I'll tell you later, I need to make sure it would work first."

Houjun looked at his friend oddly, he sure didn't like the looks of that grin.

************************************************************************

Kouran couldn't help but cry later that day as she read the letter from Houjun, he was going to help her. She wiped her face, he was so sweet and kind, that's why she couldn't help but love him. Folding the letter she stuck it under her pallet, like she had with the rest, and wiping her face dry she went out of her room and stood at the open doorway of the little house. The sun was just now setting, she knew that she should be getting dinner ready for when her father got home and the little ones came back from gather berries in the forest, but she wanted to wait for that first star to appear and make the wish that she had been making ever since she had first seen that boy with those eyes.


	10. Plan Set in Motion

Houjun looked up, from fishing, as he saw Hikou coming towards him ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 10. Plan Set in Motion

By: Gator Ri

Houjun looked up, from fishing, as he saw Hikou coming towards him. His face lit up a bit, "Oi!"

Hikou nodded a hello to his friend as he sat down beside him, "Well, I do believe that everything is all set for the other part of the plan."

Houjun got a questioning look on his face.

Hikou just grinned, "be at my house tomorrow morning."

"But…"

"You want the girl don't you," the darker headed of the two spat.

Houjun quickly nodded his head not likely how Hikou had reacted.

"Then be there." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Houjun snuck out of his house before his mother or father were awake and made his way to Hikou's. He lightly rapped on his friend's window.

Hearing the noise Hikou quickly opened the window and helped his friend inside.

"So what's the plan?" Houjun whispered, knowing that Hikou's parents would still be sleeping.

Hikou got up and walked over to a trunk that was in his room, opening it he pulled out some women's clothing and make-up. Turning around he grinned.

Houjun's eyes got wide as he saw what his friend pulled out, "W-who's going to wear that?" he asked skeptically, he really didn't like that grin.

"You of course, baka," he continued before Houjun could protest, "You're the smaller of us two and therefore have a more feminine build, so deal with it."

Houjun sighed in defeat, if he was to be found out he would be dishonored and shamed for the rest of his life but for Kouran he would do anything.

A couple of hours later instead of Houjun there stood a pretty young female in his place, with light blue hair held up with combs and mae-up put on to perfection. He looked down at the women's clothing and frowned, "What scares me is that you can actually make me look like a believable woman," he stated to Hikou.

Hikou just grinned, "It's called having had to help your mother when you were young. So tell me did I do a good job?" He got a sly grin, "Now I almost wish that you were a girl…" he trailed off as he was smacked by Houjun.

"Shut up, that's not funny. I just want to get this over with," a scowl was on his face, he was not finding this situation very funny one bit.

"Now you just need a name…" Hikou tapped his chin, "Hmmmm…." He snapped his fingers, "How about Aiko?"

Houjun/Aiko shrugged, "Whatever, that's fine with me. Now all I have to do is go find this Otokoyu and make sure that Kouran's father sees us together."

Hikou nodded, "Yup and I need to go to the shop before my father gets too angry with me." He started to walk towards the door.

"Wait a minute, Hikou," Aiko called after his friend, "What of the healer?"

"Well, as soon as you make sure that the relationship in between Otokoyu and Kouran is dealt with get dressed as yourself and make your way to the next village. What am I your master now?? Do I have to tell you how to do everything?"

Aikou shook her head, "No, gomen. It's just that this is a very odd situation and counsel from a good friend always helps."

Hikou nodded, he wish he could understand but he was helping his best friend get the girl that he himself was in love with. "Just make sure you sound like a girl," he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiko walked the little village market, a smile on her pretty face, as she sought out the boy who was stealing her girl. She nodded at the men who were giving her interested looks although she really wanted to tell them where to stuff it at the moment. She was feeling rather irritated, this was not how she had wanted to win Kouran back.

Not watching where she was going she suddenly bumped into someone, strong arms reached out and caught her. "Careful there," came a voice.

Her chocolate eyes widened as she realized who it was, Otokoyu. She looked up at him shyly and and batted her eyes, "H-hello…" she trailed off.

"My aren't you a pretty one," he said as he took in the girl's beauty, totally forgetting that he had a beauty of his own. "May I ask your name?"

She smiled, "Aiko," she silently kicked herself for not thinking of a last name, for having given her first made he sound a little too friendly.

"I am Otokoyu," he said, giving his first name as well.

Now she really felt like she had bitten off more than she could chew, but she just giggled at him. 'Could he die now?' she wondered to herself as Otokoyu threaded his arm through hers. 'Womanizer' was a word that came to Aiko's mind at this.

It was a couple of hours later when she had finally had enough. Aiko turned to the boy that had hung on her arm around the village, making a total fool of himself, "I must take my leave, Otokoyu. I have to be somewhere tomorrow."

He looked sad, "Will you come back?"

She smiled sweetly, "Perhaps…" she started to turn away but was brought back and received a kiss on the mouth. She want to vomit. Finally being let go she just giggled and waved, then she ran off towards the forest. Once in the safety of the trees she did vomit, "That was gross!" she said in her normal masculine voice, "Yuck!" He cringed as he knew that a lot of people had saw and knew that more than likely Hikou would find out. He would never hear the end of this one. 

Sighing he quickly made his way back to Hikou's house, stopping at a stream along the way to wash the make-up off and to redo his hair in the style of a man. As he continued on his way he did have to silently admit to himself he did make a beautiful woman but he made a much more handsome man he told himself.

After changing his clothes and now looking like a man again he felt much better, never again did he want to hear the name Aiko, and he turned green even at the thought.

Stopping by his own home he was glad to find that his mother wasn't around, his father would still be out in the fields. Grabbing a small satchel he put some bread and cheese in it. Slinging it on a shoulder he quickly made his way through the village happy to hear people talking about what happened earlier, even though it still sickened him. 

He poked his head in at Hikou and grinned, "Well, it seems to be working, but I must be off to find this healer."

Hikou looked up at his friend with a sly smile, "Yeah word is it worked a little too well," he gave his friend a meaningful look. "Here we've been friends since we were kids and never once have you kissed me but you kissed him?"

Houjun's face turned and interesting mix of green and red, "Don't joke about that!" he sputtered out as he turned on his heel and strode a way with Hikou's laughter at his back.


	11. The Healing

Just Like Romeo and Juliet ****

Just Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 11. The Healing

By: Gator Ri

The morning was misty and beautiful as Houjun walked along the road and entered the village where hoped the healer to be.

As he walked the bustling streets his sneses enjoyed the sights, and sounds, not so much the smells.

Finally stopping a woman he nodded a courteous hello and asked her, "Is the healer in this village?"

The woman nodded her head, "Hai, that he is."

"Where is he staying?"

"At the Elder's home, young man. It's just on the other side of the village."

"Domo Arigatou!" Houjun said excitedly as he smiled widely and took off in the direction that the woman had indicated.

Upon arriving at the Elder's house the boy walked nervously up to the wooden slat door and knocked. A few minutes later an old man answered the door, "Can I help you?"

Houjun quickly nodded his head, still trying to catch his breath, "Hai…Is the….healer here?"

The elder looked at him strangely for a moment before his nodded his white head, "Hai, he is, young man. Why do you seek him?"

"My friend's mother is on her death bed with an incurable disease in the next village. I heard of a healer in this village that could heal any disease. So I had hope."

The Elder again nodded his head and opened the door wider, "Come in, young man, and rest."

Houjun bowed to the old man and walked in to see a boy younger than himself sitting at a table in front of the fireplace.

The old man came up behind him, "That would be whom you seek."

The boy nodded his head and sat down opposite of the other boy. He studied him for a few moments, from the black hair pulled back in a traditional style, to the dark eyes, and strong masculine features. He took in a slow breath and let it out just as slowly, "Hello.." he started.

The black headed boy turned to Houjun and smiled, "Hello, so you have come to seek my services?" his voice was deep and resonating, it already sounded as if he were a man.

Houjun nodded his head.

"Tell me then what is your name."

"I am Li Houjun."

"Nice to meet you, I am Mio Juan," the boy said giving his first name, "I am a friend with all my patients, so I don't bother with the formalities."

Houjun smiled at the boy.

"Well, then lets go see if we can go help this friend's mother, ne?" Mio Juan asked Houjun.

Houjun nodded his head, "Hai, let us go for we will not arrive until late."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had just set as the two boys arrived in Houjun's home village.

"Let me offer you a bed and a couple of meals," Houjun said, "It's the least I can do for now and I'm sure my parents won't mind."

Mio Juan nodded, "All right."

Upon stepping into his home Houjun met the worried face of his mother and the angry face of his father. He gulped, he had forgotten to tell them where he was going, "G-gomen," he stuttered as he could feel the calm questioning eyes of Mio Juan on his back.

"Where have you been?" his father's voice sounded cold.

"I went to the next village to meet a friend."

"I see that you brought him home too."

Houjun slowly nodded his head and looked to his mother who was already filling plates with food, he couldn't but smile a little.

His mother then spoke up before his father could say anything else, "Just leave him be, father, he is home safe and sound and I'm sure that you both are hungry." She put the food on the table, "Eat and then go to bed, you both look tired. Talk can always wait."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shone through Houjun's window the next morning waking both of the boy's. 

"Where is the one who needs to be healed?" Mio Juan asked.

"That can wait until after you have eaten," Houjun stated, "Need to make sure that you have your strength first."

Mio Juan didn't argue he just followed the older boy out into the other room where some cold breakfast was waiting for the both of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouran looked up from her sweeping as she heard voices coming towards her home. A huge smile split her face as she dropped her broom and ran towards him.

Mio Juan seeing the girl coming towards them pointed ahead.

Houjun looked up in surprise as he opened his arms to receive the running Kouran but not having braced they quickly toppled over onto the ground, both of them laughing.

Mio Juan looked down at the two and chuckled, "Now that was interesting to watch."

Houjun looked up at his new friend, "oh?" He then looked at Kouran and gave her a hug, "I have brought someone that I would like you to meet, but first we need to get to our feet."

Kouran, a big smile on her face, nodded and picked herself up off the top of Houjun.

Getting to his feet Houjun quickly introduced Mio Juan and Kouran, explaining that Mio Juan should be able to heal her mother.

Kouran hugged Houjun as happy tears slid down her face, "Oh, Houjun! I'm so happy! And guess what! My father broke off the deal with Otokoyu's father," she sighed, "With you helping my mother getting better you should be back in my father's good graces!"

Houjun shifted nervously and blushed but nodded his head, "well, we shouldn't keep waiting should we."

Upon reaching the house Kouran led Mio Juan into her parent's room. 

Mio Juan took in the sad sight and really wanted to help out, for these two young ones obviously loved each other, this made him think of his own love in his village. "Please step back a bit," he instructed Kouran. Then putting his hand a few inches from the sick woman's face he used his power, "Healing forces!" A green light filled the room for a moment and then was gone. He slumped forward on the bed a bit.

"Are you okay!" Kouran exclaimed.

The healer nodded his head, "Yes, it's just that using my power takes a lot out of me. I will be fine after some rest."

Kouran's mother opened her eyes and looked around the room, "Kouran?"

"I'm right here mother," the girl said through happy tears.

"I'm well, but how?"

"Mio Juan healed you, but you should rest so you can build your strength."

Closing her eyes the woman nodded and closed her eyes, hope now restored.

The two young ones walked back out into the main room where Houjun was sitting. He looked up, "Well?"

"She's healed," Kouran smiled happily.

Houjun smiled brightly as he shook Mio Juan's hand and then hugged him, "Domo Arigatou! You don't know how much this means to us." He let go of the boy and then took Kouran into his arms for another hug.

Setting down the healer nodded, "Oh, I think I have an idea," he smiled tiredly.

The three spent the rest of the day talking and having fun, while Kouran's little brother and sister played about in the yard and forest.

Later that evening when Kouran had fixed dinner and her father got home he immediately scowled upon seeing Houjun at his home, with his daughter but after hearing the explanation he could've cared less. For his biggest worry was now raised off his shoulders, his wife was well and would soon be moving around like she had before the sickness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winter had now set in and Kouran looked forward to the wedding that they had planned for the next summer but there were jealous eyes watching in the shadows. Afraid because he had helped his best friend get the girl that he too loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Okay I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I know the ending is kinda odd but you

all should know what happens anyway. So I bid this fic farewell as

I now have to write on it no more.


End file.
